


Pinky

by wickedorin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, extremely casual half-devil annoyance, suggested relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for what ultimately turned out to be "Tumblr’s on Fire so I Have to Post These Before My Birthday Drabbles". Request: "'He followed me home, can I keep him?'"





	Pinky

**Author's Note:**

> Only I wound up not using that quote at all because I was pleased to see that my boys were at sass level 11 when I wrote this and I was not going to interrupt them. Also the gender changed in there somewhere, but. I don’t even know, I was just happy to get these two going so easily.

“ _Nero._ ”  
  
Well, Dante definitely found it.  "Coming.“  Nero sing-songed.  Then just stayed in the kitchen, reading a magazine while he waited for the microwave to finish.  
  
It turned out that Dante was just fine with meeting him in the kitchen with a dangerous glare, hands on his hips.  "Care to tell me something?”  
  
“Nope.”  Nero deadpanned, not looking up from the article about the sturdiest available guitar equipment until the microwave chimed.  Even then, he only opened the door to let his bargain store Hot Pocket cool off.  
  
“What.  Is on.  My.  Pool table.”  Tension was curving steadily into anger.  And if he had to burn his mouth devouring that Hot Pocket in one go before Nero could get hold of it, then _by all means_ …  
  
The younger man  sighed deeply, closing the magazine and tossing it over to the other counter.  “Fine.  I picked up something on the last job.”  
  
“Okay.”  Dante allowed.  “Go on.”  
  
“Gonna name her Pinky.”  
  
Dante felt a little tingle that was surprisingly similar to the urge to Devil Trigger, suppressing it instantly.  For the moment.  "Her.  Pinky.“  
  
"Yeah.”  Nero made th  mistake of grinning ever so slightly as he crossed his arms, leaning back against the counter; and defending his food.  "She followed me home!  While I was riding the motorcycle and all.“  
  
Light blue eyes narrowed significantly more.  "And you let it in here.”  
  
“Hey, I _tried_ to shoo her away.”  Nero  didn’t really bother defending himself all that much.  "I was actually kind of surprised she’d want in here with… you know.  All your trophies and the mess.“  
  
"Ha.”  Dante responded, completely without humor.  
  
“But she just kind of curled up on your pool table–”  
  
“ _Former_ pool table.  Which you, as the person responsible, will pay for.”  Dante  interrupted.  
  
The younger man made a little “whatever” gesture with his hand before pulling his lunch out of the microwave.  "Anyway, since _I’m_ not always in _debt_ , I figured… she’d make good security, right?“  
  
Patience faded by half.  At least.  "Nero.”  He spoke as though trying to explain quantum physics to a cactus.  "Are you aware that is a hellcat?  As in, a _great big giant cat from Hell?_ “  
  
"Oh is that what she is.”  The younger man managed with no inflection,  retaining eye contact as he grabbed the not-as-Hot Pocket in his clawed hand and bit into it.  
  
Dante sighed raggedly.  "How are we supposed to feed a hellcat?“

"How the hell do we even feed _ourselves_?”  Nero countered before taking  another bite.

“That’s why I’m asking!”  The older man gave a mild flail of his arms before  turning on his heel and walking out.  
  
That had gone well, as far as Nero was concerned.  Finishing his lunch and washing it down with a discount soda _(Ugh.)_ , he walked back into the main room of Devil May Cry and started laughing.  Pinky (as he actually was going to name her) had left the relative safety of the pool table and decided to climb onto the couch… that Dante was already sitting on, therefore winding up in his lap and spilling over all sides.

Yeah, he was going to have to buy a camera.  But first he found it impossible  to resist the tease, “Aw, she likes you.”

“Shut it.”  Dante muttered, pretending he didn’t hear the lawnmower-volume of  the hellcat’s purr.


End file.
